


Something Borrowed

by TheRebelFlower



Series: Something for everyone [3]
Category: New Captain Scarlet
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelFlower/pseuds/TheRebelFlower
Summary: Destiny’s shopping day with the girls doesn’t turn out as she expects...
Relationships: Simone Giraudoux | Destiny Angel / Conrad Lefkon | Captain Black, Simone Giraudoux | Destiny Angel/Paul Metcalfe | Captain Scarlet
Series: Something for everyone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890160
Kudos: 1





	Something Borrowed

Destiny Angel walked down the street, trying to keep her purse from falling off her shoulder while holding two other, colorful bags in her hands. She had to be careful, as one was pretty heavy, yet fragile and she didn't want to hit people, or break its contents by knocking it against something.

She felt quite proud of her finding. This was the perfect Valentine's Day present. She had steered away from the boring chocolate or traditional items, and Lieutenant Green had assured her that she wouldn't have any problems getting the precious bottle of single malt through Skybase security. Scarlet would love it.

This was a rare girl's shopping outing, with Ochre, Harmony, Green and herself on leave at the same time. But since each had various items to get, they had agreed to split up, and meet again at the car before having dinner and returning to Skybase.

She spotted the car some distance away, but didn't see any of the others hanging around. She was the first one there. Oh well. It was a nice day, and she didn't mind waiting. She wondered what her friends had bought. Harmony had headed for the electronics store, and both Ochre and Green had gone into a shop selling lingerie. Destiny smiled to herself. Blue was in for a treat, apparently. But what had Ochre’s purpose been in accompanying her? Was it merely to act as “fashion consultant” or was there a lucky guy somewhere? Their female captain was rather discreet about her love life—Destiny would have to investigate. Perhaps Green knew something?

Still smiling, she approached their car. They had not taken a Cheetah, but opted instead for a more ordinary saloon, so as not to attract undue attention. As she got closer, she noticed something on the windshield, held down by one of the wipers. Puzzled, she moved towards it, a frown on her face. Then she understood.

It was a rose. A black one. Only one person would have put it there.

_Conrad_.

She looked around, frantically scanning the nearby buildings and the people busily making their way along the sidewalk. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. But he was there. _She knew_. Transferring all her bags to one hand, she grimly reached out to pick up the flower, feeling mixed emotions well up inside of her. Anger, sadness, longing... _Why are you doing this?_ she thought bitterly, silently addressing the former Spectrum agent. Of course, there was no reply.

She spotted a trash bin not far away, and walked purposely towards it to throw the offending object away. _I'm trying to rebuild my life, you have NO right..._ _Paul isn’t just a fling until I return to you!_

She stood next to the bin and raised her hand, ready to drop the rose in it. Then, she stopped as her eyes began to sting. Swallowing painfully, she brought the rose up to her nose. She stood there for long moments, lost in memories. They had shared something strong. Something unique. He had been everything to her... She took a deep breath and pulled herself back into the present. The girls would be back any minute; they all knew what that black rose meant. They mustn’t see it.

She looked at it again, hesitated, then put it in her purse. Walking back to the car, she wiped her eyes, feeling like a traitor for leaving the door open. For wondering _what if?_

The bag containing the scotch suddenly seemed heavier in her hand.

~*~

From a far corner of the street, Captain Black watched, a haunted expression on his face. Sometimes, the war of nerves was not only trying for the Earthmen...

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always felt like the story between Simone and Conrad wasn’t over. And although Simone honestly thinks Paul isn’t a fling, our man in scarlet has his work cut out for him if he wants to take her away from under that black shadow.


End file.
